Cheating death
by Emiko Uchiha
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist enough said


Cheating Death

Chapter 1: The transfer

The train to Central arrived and John and Rei was waiting and got on Rei couldn't wait to see her older brother again. John was impatient and was tapping his foot waiting for the train to stop when the train finally came to stop John hopped on Rei followed they sat together " you excited to see your brother?" "Yes it's been 2 years since I've seen him last " "it's been awhile since I've seen Ed or Al" " well it's sounds to me that you love them you Queer" Rei teased John didn't look happy " I'm NOT Gay!" He shouted Rei laughed " whatever you talk about them alot just thought" "We're best friends of course I'm gonna talk about them" Rei smiled " than how come you don't talk about me that way than " "Well I do talk about Winry don't I?" Rei sighed " your a Perv " The train comes to stop and the whistle blows and John gets off without answering Rei almost set his coat on fire John being completely oblivious to the fact.

John got off and he spotted Ed and walked over to them " Hey Ed where's Al? " " hello Johnny " greeted Al John looks perplexed and looks around to see who said that when Ed points to the suit of armor and John looks surprise " is that Al? " "Yep" replied Ed " geez is it halloween already?" Rei got off and laughed and shoves John towards Ed making them hug " wow I didn't know you loved to hug guys" She says walking off John and Ed looks at Rei irratated. John straightens up and looks to Ed " so how's your mom?" Ed doesn't answers, but John notices the saddness in his eyes " I'm sorry man " " it's cool dude" "so Al where can I get one?" " Um you can't " "Why not it looks cool" " cause of this" he lifts up his helmet and John see the symbol.

Rei found her brother with Armstrong and Hawkeye she walked over there and flicked his ear for his back was facing her. He turned around holding his ear " Rei you're here!" and gives his sister a hug " it's nice to see you too " " so anything new?" "yea don't have to use gloves to go boom" " what how?" Rei shows him her hand and there's a tattoo of the Alchemey circle. John and the Elric brothers were walking by and Ed stopped " Hey you were the one that...Grrr!" " Why so mad Fullmetal?" Roy asks "nothing it's just that..." "oh I shoved John onto him " " I see you really got to stop doing that" "No and why should I" " cause the Pipsqueak doesn't need a second harasser on his tail" Ed get's mad and starts to go after Roy when Fire gets between them " Did you stop this Roy" "Uhhh no" "Oh god" John said while backing off slowly Rei turns to him " Oh god what Johnny boy?" John reaches back for his sword, but doesn't get it out " don't push me" "Really that should be my line " Rei replied rather coldly.

Roy takes Rei arm and drags her out of the station Ed is confused " Hey John do you know her?" " Uhhhh kind of a rival with her " " who is she?" Al asked next John didn't really want to answer it wasn't his place to say. He knew Rei kept to herself most of the time and talk to anybody for she did trust anybody easily " so yea we should step out of this dramatic station shall we" They leave the station and Ed notice that Roy had already left Ed looks annoyed " I guess we're stuck walking " They walked to the Central command center and they saw a glimpse of Envy; Ed tensed, but doesn't go after him John lets go of his sword for precautionary reason. They reached the command center and Ed and Al reported in and Bradly walks into the room and John glances at him and Bradly nods his head to say hi and heads to a meeting.

Roy had taken Rei to his office and turns to her " why did you drag me back there in the station?" "didn't want to linger" Rei goes to the window to look outside and sees Envy she glares and Envy jumps away "so what are you going to do next sis?" Roy asked " I don't know..." and Ed walks in Rei glared and turns back to the window, but she was itching to burn him. Roy looks at Ed " what do you want Fullmetal?" "Well..." John interrupts him "Who's the green hair guy?" " huh?" Roy questions. Rei glares at Envy yet again and puts her fingers together threatening that she will burn him; Envy takes off Rei scoffs and leaves the office heading outside to face Envy John was about to follow, but Rei shouted " DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME OR YOU WILL GO FLYING!" Ed looks confused again " what's going on?" Ed doesn't get an answer, however, Al is by the window and sees Rei outside and Envy jump down in front of her " Hey Brother over here you too Johnney" Roy already over there with a serious expression "she doesn't need any help " John says "why's that?" Ed asks " trust me she doesn't " John replied.

Envy smirked " hey " "I don't want to talk to you, but... Why are following me?" " oh nothing it's just that..." "that what?" " uhhh yea I've got a message for you" "eh?" "be careful of Lust" "Why she doesn't scare me " "Just be careful" "why so friendly?" " beats me " " you better beat it" " yea, but I'll be around see ya cutie" He leaves with a smile on his face. Rei stands there perplexed and goes back to Roy's office "What did he want?" Roy suddenly asks " Nothing " Ed gets this suspicious look on his face, but doesn't voice it not yet anyways. "Hey you guys should really leave my office if you guys have nothing to say " Roy said getting annoyed "well fine we're leaving c'mon Al John" Ed says the three of them leave and are talking "Envy was surely following her, but for what reason?" Ed questions to himself " I think he's going to come back so lets go spar" John says " alright I'm with you on that" Al replies " now don't get too rusty on us" Ed says and they go outside to train.


End file.
